Falling in Love With the Shadow King
by animegirl4321
Summary: Shianne Mongomery met Kyoya Ootori when she was twelve years old and fell in love. Now she is fifteen and in her first year of high school at Ouran Academy. When invited to check out the Ouran Host Club by her two best friends, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, she decided to go in order to kill time. It was there that she finally met her prince once again, but will he remember her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am back with another story! I know what you're thinking, "Why are you starting a new story when you haven't updated Brother Against Brother for a long time?!" Well have no fear. I am still working my way at Brother Against Brother, I've just been stuck on how to write the next chapter. Keep an eye out for it! This is just a story that I had an idea for so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I only own the idea for the story and my OC, Shianne Montgomery.**

 **Chapter One**

The first time I met you, I was twelve years old and in my first year of middle school at Ouran Academy. You were in the year above me. On my second day of school, I got lost. I had just moved to Japan from America, so my Japanese wasn't very good yet. As I ran around the school in a panic, I had somehow ended up on the 2nd year's floor. It was there that I bumped into you. Literally. I almost fell, but you caught my arm before that could happen.

"Are you alright?" you asked me. You sounded indifferent…almost as if you didn't care about the answer.

"U-umm…yeah, I'm fine. Thank you," I replied in a daze. I moved away from you and looked down letting my long, wavy black hair fall over my shoulders, curtaining either side of my face.

"Who are you? I've never seen you here before. Are you a new student?"

"Umm…yes. I just transferred here from America. My name is Shianne Montgomery."

"I see." You nodded as you pushed your glasses further up the bridge of your nose. "Can I help you get somewhere? You look lost."

"I am…I'm trying to get to class 1-A…"

"Ah, so you're a first year. I'll take you there. This is the second year's floor," you chuckled. I liked hearing your laugh.

"Oh, no! You really don't have to go through all that trouble! Don't you need to get to class, too?" I stammered.

You waved off my worry nonchalantly. "Don't worry about me. We don't want you getting lost again, now do we?" You smirked at me, making me blush.

It was a quiet walk back to my class. You were a man of few words, only talking to ask me a few questions, but it didn't bother me. In fact, I found the silence to be comforting. We were walking side by side, close enough so that our arms were brushing against each other, and I found myself admiring you. The way your raven hair was messy, but just enough for it to look…well…cool. The way your glasses made you look sophisticated and mature. But what really caught my attention was your eyes, black as coal and full of an emotion I couldn't name.

We finally got to my class and you were about to walk away when I called you back. "Thank you very much, senpai. Please, tell me your name!"

"My name is Kyoya Ootori. See you later…Shianne." You walked away and I stared after you, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Thank you…Ootori-senpai," I whispered. After that fateful day, I fell in love with you…but I never ran into you again.

 **Hey! So there's the first chapter! I apologize that it's so short, but I was just introducing the story. I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer! I'll be posting the next chapter tonight. Please R &R! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I only own the idea for this story and my OC, Shianne Montgomery**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Three years later**

"Shianne, hurry up! You're going to be late!" A voice from outside my bedroom door jolted me awake from a pleasant dream. A voice I recognized as my older brother, Vextor.

I groaned as I opened my eyes to a bright light. I slowly sat up in my bed, yawning as I stretched. Vextor knocked on my door impatiently. "Wake up! Or I'll tell dad!" I rolled my brown eyes at this statement. Vextor could be really childish sometimes. It's hard to believe that he's older than me.

"I _am_ awake, idiot! Let me get dressed in peace!" I called back irritably.

"Well, hurry up! We're leaving in ten minutes!" With that said, he ran back downstairs.

I sighed and threw off my covers. I was starting my first day of high school today, but I wasn't as excited as I should be. All throughout middle school I looked everywhere for Kyoya Ootori, but never ran into him again after he helped me that day three years ago. It was probably because he was a year older than me.

 _He'd be in high school now…a second year…maybe I'll finally be able to see him again,_ I thought to myself. Then I snorted. _Yeah right…that sort of stuff only happens in shoujo manga._

I pulled on the horrendous yellow dress that was the school uniform, hating the scratchy feeling of it. _Why can't we have_ normal _uniforms? Honestly…_ I grumbled to myself as I pulled the zipper up and pulled on the white stockings. After throwing my hair loosely into two low piggy tails, I moved to my face. I don't like to wear a lot of make-up, so I just put on a light line of black eyeliner and a little bit of mascara. Then, to finish up, I put on a thin layer of clear, glossy lip gloss.

After deciding that I looked presentable, I walked to my door and opened it only to find Vextor standing there. His arm was half raised as if he were about to knock again. "There you are! Finally! Come on, dad's waiting for us," he said.

"Yeah, yeah…" I muttered, closing my door behind me. I followed Vextor downstairs and saw my dad standing by the front door.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," he said with a chuckle.

My dad was very handsome, even at thirty-three years old. He stood at 5'10" tall and had thick, dark curly hair. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown that always held a warm expression and crinkled in the corners when he smiled. It was easy to see why my mother fell for him.

He looked at me, then clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "I really wish you would stop wearing makeup. You're a beautiful girl even without it."

I ignored him as I slipped on my shoes. "Now now, Brett. Leave her alone. It's not like she cakes makeup on her face. She just uses a little bit. Besides, she's a young woman now," scolded my mother, Susan, walking into the room holding two bentos.

"She's fifteen. That's hardly a woman. She's—" he broke off as his wife gave him a warning glance before walking over to me.

"Here's your lunch, Shianne. Have a wonderful day at school." She kissed me on the cheek and then moved to Vextor. "Now, I expect you to be nice to your sister, Vextor. No bullying her at school."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be nice. Don't worry. Let's go, we're going to be late." At that, he walked out the door followed by me and then dad.

xxxxxxx

When we got to school, I saw two of my best friends. I met them in my second year of middle school. I quickly kissed dad goodbye and climbed out of the car, running towards them. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Wait up!" I called. They stopped and turned around at the same time. Hikaru and Kaoru were identical twins and they were really close. It was hard to tell them apart sometimes, but I manage.

"Hey, Shi. Cutting it kind of close aren't you?" asked Kaoru.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyways, do you guys know what class you're in yet?" I asked as we continued walking.

They nodded. "Class 2-A," replied Hikaru.

"You're in the same class," added Kaoru.

I sighed in relief. "That's good. I thought I'd have to start the year off without knowing anyone."

They chuckled and we walked through the front doors. Hikaru and Kaoru were very distant in middle school, rarely opening up to anyone. They isolated themselves from everyone else, but I was one of the few people who got through to them.

"I wonder if you'll run into that blonde idiot here. What was his name again? Sunohara? Souske?" I pursed my lips as I tried to remember.

"You mean Tamaki Suoh?" Kaoru chukled. "It's possible." He looked forward with a blank expression and immediately I could tell that something was off.

"Kaoru? What's the matter?" I asked, concern shadowing my voice. He and Hikaru exchanged glances, but didn't reply which made me suspicious.

"You're hiding something from me," I accused, glaring at them. "What is it?"

"It might be best to see it with your own eyes. Come to Music Room #3 after school today. You'll understand then," replied Hikaru.

We got into our class and I noticed a strange boy with short, messy hair and baggy clothes sitting at the back of the class. His glasses hid his eyes, but even so I could tell he was uncomfortable by the way his shoulders slouched over.

Sitting in my desk between the twins, I turned to Hikaru. "Who is that?" I whispered to him.

He followed my gaze to the boy and then shrugged. "Dunno. I've never seen him before. Must be a new student," he replied, turning back to face the front. Before I could reply, the bell rang and the teacher walked in. And so began the start of my high school career.

 **Told ya I'd post tonight! I hope you liked this chapter! Please R &R and let me know what you think so far. I'm not sure how often I'll update this story, but I'll try my best not to take as long to update as Brother Against Brother. I am still working on that story and will post the next chapter ASAP! Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I only own the idea for this story and my OC, Shianne Montgomery.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **After School**

I stood outside Music Room #3 after the final bell rang. I didn't know why I had accepted Hikaru's invitation in the first place, but it was too late to turn back now. I took a deep breath and opened the door. When I walked in I heard a feminine voice speak up.

"Umm…I'm going to have to pay you back…"

I looked over and saw the boy that was sitting at the back of the class. Hikaru and Kaoru were standing over him.

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform," said the Twin's together.

"What's with that grubby outfit you have on anyways?" added Kaoru in a teasing voice.

They hadn't noticed me yet, so I was just standing in front of the doors awkwardly. Then I heard _his_ voice. "Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?"

I froze and my heart began to pound in my chest. There he was…just standing there holding a shard of what appeared to be a broken vase. Then another voice I recognized spoke.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka. When in Rome do as the Roman's do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means that from now on, you are the host club's dog." I turned and saw Tamaki Suoh sitting in a chair as if he were a king, but I ignored him, instead turning my gaze back to the raven-haired beauty that was standing to my left. When the Fujioka boy fainted, I took a couple of steps forward.

"K-Kyoya…Ootori?" I stammered. I felt like this was my first time meeting him all over again.

"Hmm?" He turned around and his onyx eyes widened slightly before he closed them. "I'm sorry, miss, but the host club isn't open yet."

"Hey, Shianne, you actually came!" exclaimed Hikaru and Kaoru.

I ignored them, instead staring at Kyoya. "D-do you remember me, senpai? We m-met in middle school…you helped me get to my classroom when I got lost." I felt really nervous for some reason.

He chuckled, "Of course I remember you, Shianne. I'd never forget anyone as beautiful as yourself."

If I were in a cartoon, my heart would be leaping out of my chest. Tamaki picked that moment to speak up again. "Kyoya, who is this young lady?" he asked, his purple eyes alight with curiosity.

"This is Shianne Montgomery. Her father is the owner of a company that sells hospital equipment. My family buys from her father's company a lot. Shianne, this idiot here is Tamaki Suoh. You obviously know the twins already. And over there is Morinozuka Takashi and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but they prefer Honey and Mori. They're third years in high school."

Before I could reply, I saw a blur of blonde hair and felt someone grabbed my arm. I looked down to see a small boy looking up at me with wide, deer-like eyes. "Shi-chan! Do you want to eat some cake with me?" He had the voice and personality of a young child. _Is he really a third-year_? I asked myself.

"Um…not right now, Honey-senpai. Maybe later," I replied.

"Everyone get into position. The Host Club is now open for business," said Kyoya, clapping his hands together twice. "Shianne, you go sit at a table. I'll meet you there and we can talk."

"Oh…uh…o-okay," I replied hurrying over to a table. I watched as girls started filing into the room. A group of them went straight to Kyoya and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes in jealousy.

"I apologize ladies, but I already have a guest that I must attend to. We can talk later," said Kyoya. The girl's around him whined in disappointment as he walked away and sat across from me.

"You sure are popular with the girl's at this school." I couldn't stop the bitterness from appearing in my voice.

He chuckled at my tone, "Jealous are we?" he smirked mischievously.

"No! W-why would I be jealous?" I mumbled.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, smiling slightly to himself. "I'm sorry we couldn't hang out more in middle school. Things got pretty hectic," he said.

"Oh it's alright. I mean…it's not like I missed you or anything!" I replied , a blush forming on my cheeks.

"Oh of course not." When I looked back at him he was smirking.

I quickly changed the topic. "So…a Host Club? I never took you for the type of guy to get involved in something like this."

"Yes well…I was pretty much forced to join by Tamaki," he chuckled, glancing at said boy who was surrounded by girls.

"He's really popular," I said disbelievingly.

Kyoya chuckled again. "Yes, he's the King. His request rate is 10%. And Hikaru and Kaoru have become assets to the club. Their forbidden brotherly love act is extremely popular with the ladies," he explained.

I looked at him curiously. "Forbidden brotherly love act?"

"Just watch," he replied, nodding towards the twins who were sitting with two girls. I followed his gaze and watched.

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed," Hikaru was laughing.

"Hikaru! Don't tell them that story!" Kaoru turned away with little tears in his eyes. "I told you not to tell anyone. Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm sorry Kaoru." Hikaru stood up and cradled his brother's face in his hands, moving his own face closer to Kaoru's. "I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened, I had to tell them. I'm sorry."

"Kaoru looked up into Hikaru's eyes, "I forgive you," he whispered.

The two girls who were sitting with them screamed and began saying how cute they were. I stared at them in shock. "Well…that's a side of those two that I've never seen before," I muttered. Strangely enough though, my heart was beating faster after watching that little scene between them.

Kyoya smirked and turned to look at Tamaki who was talking about commoners coffee or something that Fujioka bought. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I have other guests I must see to now. I will talk to you later. I'm serious this time. Don't get lost again, Shianne." With that, he stood up and walked away.

I smiled to myself and then heard the door open. I turned around to see Vextor standing there. When he saw me he walked over. "Where have you been?" He demanded. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when you didn't meet me at the front gate?"

My eyes widened in genuine surprise. "You were worried about me?"

Vextor looked away without replying. "Come on. Mom wants us home by 6:00 remember? It's already 5:30."

I smiled to myself and followed him out. It was a good first day of school. I ran into my prince again and found a place I could hang out with him. _This school year is going to be awesome. I just know it_ , I thought to myself as Vextor and I headed back home.

 **Hey! So I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to post. I just realized that I already had all written in my notebook and just had to type it out. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Like always, please review! Feedback is awesome to make my stories even better! Caio~**


End file.
